The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 Feb 2018
00:00:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Will be back later! o/ 00:01:22 QUIT C.Syde65 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:09:12 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:09:34 CHAT South Ferry: I'm the Fix-It-Up-Chappie, and I do not mean to be sappy. 00:10:16 CHAT South Ferry: TGPOC said it would active, but his statement was not impactive. 00:10:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It is active. 00:10:34 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry but it's a staff chat right now. 00:10:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You're just having a glitch! 00:10:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh, so Mario is staff now. 00:10:47 CHAT South Ferry: That is not the case. 00:10:51 CHAT South Ferry: True, TheKorraFanatic. 00:11:25 CHAT South Ferry: iRead between the lines, TheKorraFanatic. 00:11:29 CHAT South Ferry: Fuck! 00:11:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:11:49 CHAT South Ferry: Tell me, 00:11:55 CHAT South Ferry: Who is the Fix-It-Up-Chappie? 00:12:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It appears to be a Dr. Seuss character. 00:12:37 CHAT South Ferry: Tell me from what story? 00:12:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't know. 00:13:01 CHAT South Ferry: Head out. 00:13:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 00:13:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This is bMY/b chat! 00:13:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fuck! 00:13:25 CHAT South Ferry: Not the case. 00:14:48 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:15:34 CHAT South Ferry: Messie O'Heavy has headed out. 00:16:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 00:16:50 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:18:41 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:19:01 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i thought we were okay with lolita's name 00:19:03 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:19:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Arch Wizard Megumin. CHAT Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 00:20:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Are we? Last I heard, we were still going to change it. 00:23:49 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:24:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 00:41:18 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome; Arch Wizard Megumin. 00:43:34 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:45:26 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:45:47 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:46:00 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:47:01 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:54:16 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:54:58 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:55:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Back. o/ 00:55:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, C.Syde65. 01:09:04 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:09:52 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q! O/ 01:10:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:11:46 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 01:18:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !tell Aiihuan mind showing me how to make these portable? http://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/nonportableinfoboxes 01:18:39 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 01:18:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! 01:18:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You can't do that! Stop that! 01:19:21 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:19:39 CHAT UsurperKing: Stop what 01:19:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: talking to his crush (silly) 01:20:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf. 01:20:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Don't say that! 01:20:17 CHAT UsurperKing: XD 01:20:21 CHAT UsurperKing: ik aii is 01:20:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: everyone knows you are in love with her 01:20:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What! 01:20:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ask the girl out! 01:20:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: First off, who is everyone?! CHAT Second off, stop this shit! 01:21:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: South Q Mario Hart Madi me King MCR Syde James Falco Aiihuan chuck and so on I got tired of typing 01:21:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chuck! 01:21:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How tf did Chuck get involved in this?! 01:22:03 CHAT UsurperKing: !ship Aiihuan | TheKorraFanatic 01:22:03 CBOT BrickleBot: (heart) Lovely. Ship name: UihuanheKorraFanatic 01:22:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he knows lmao 01:22:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You're just saying random names! 01:22:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: am not1 01:22:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !* 01:23:00 CHAT Qstlijku: What's going on? 01:23:05 CHAT UsurperKing: /me hisses at fighting 01:23:17 CHAT Qstlijku: I wouldn't really call it fighting either 01:23:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Aiihuan and Korra sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G 01:23:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NEVER say that again. 01:23:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox/Draft?insights=nonportableinfoboxes It's fucking empty. 01:23:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: tbh a older sister messing with her younger brother is whats going on 01:23:56 CHAT UsurperKing: First comes love 01:24:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: then comes marriage 01:24:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 01:24:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Syde, PM. 01:24:54 CHAT UsurperKing: But no baby bc ppl use p 01:25:01 CHAT UsurperKing: plan b* 01:25:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/Seat_Covers_Of_The_Gods wtf 01:25:25 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 01:26:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: King not appropriate 01:27:09 CHAT Qstlijku: How? 01:27:09 CHAT UsurperKing: Sorry.... 01:27:18 CHAT UsurperKing: mess, i gtg send me a text 01:27:19 CHAT UsurperKing: bye all 01:27:22 CHAT UsurperKing: o/ 01:27:24 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 01:27:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: aww bye 01:27:27 CHAT Qstlijku: You mean email? 01:27:39 CHAT Hart New Bob: TEXT 01:27:48 CHAT Hart New Bob: you know texting don't ya? 01:27:57 CHAT Hart New Bob: It's like a chat! 01:28:10 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:28:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: we talk on a site called textnow and we email have been since he left before summer 01:28:20 CHAT Qstlijku: I know but Mess wouldn't give out any phone number 01:28:23 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:29:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: now back to this 01:30:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/Seat_Covers_Of_The_Gods what the hell? they made a discussions post with the same name the other day 01:30:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 01:30:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They did what they needed to do. 01:30:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Nope! 01:30:53 CHAT Hart New Bob: Yep! 01:31:01 CHAT Hart New Bob: WAIT, 01:31:09 CHAT Hart New Bob: Q did the Nope meme right! 01:31:19 CHAT Qstlijku: How would you do it wrong? 01:31:21 CHAT Qstlijku: :P 01:31:34 CHAT Hart New Bob: oh believe me many people do it wrong :p 01:31:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://greekmythology.wikia.com/d/p/3128944475766975685 01:31:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Hart is the only one whose ever done it wrong 01:32:06 CHAT Hart New Bob: Nope 01:32:17 CHAT Hart New Bob: because everyone on Madi's wiki has done it wrong 01:32:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: They say it all the time where its not even a meme anymore 01:32:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's because Madi doesn't know how to meme. 01:33:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:33:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: idk if I shall return to Madi's wiki 01:33:30 CHAT Hart New Bob: True, 01:33:50 CHAT Hart New Bob: but Spongebobvstheloudhouse ALSO overuses the meme 01:34:11 CHAT Qstlijku: (facepalm) 01:34:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Seat covers as in a car? 01:34:26 CHAT Qstlijku: What kind of reply is that? 01:34:27 CHAT Qstlijku: @Mess 01:34:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: shuh 01:34:32 CHAT Hart New Bob: a good reply 01:34:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: shush* 01:34:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me kick Q 01:34:43 CHAT Qstlijku: /me kicks Mess 01:34:55 KICK Qstlijku has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 01:34:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: HA 01:34:58 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:35:05 KICK Messenger of Heaven has been kicked by Qstlijku. 01:35:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 01:36:33 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:36:42 CHAT Qstlijku: Took a minute to rejoin lol 01:36:44 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:36:57 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:38:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: don't mess with Captain Kitty!! 01:38:22 KICK Qstlijku has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 01:38:22 CHAT Qstlijku: You started it :P 01:38:41 CHAT Hart New Bob: I am the captain 01:38:44 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:38:54 CHAT Hart New Bob: Captain Hart New Bob 01:38:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: nope I am 01:39:03 CHAT Qstlijku: By kicking me first 01:39:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: captain Kitty 01:39:07 KICK Messenger of Heaven has been kicked by Qstlijku. 01:39:09 CHAT Hart New Bob: Captain Hart 01:39:30 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:39:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (facepalm) 01:39:34 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:39:39 CHAT Hart New Bob: you cannot be captain since the C must be capitalized when it's before a name! 01:39:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Syde and I deleted a page at the same time both wanting to get rid of a certain revision. 01:39:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I would use a weapon I have but its bad I don't 01:40:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: best* 01:40:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !tell Qstlijku 01:40:36 CBOT BrickleBot: Usage: code!tell USER NAME that MESSAGE 01:40:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !tell Qstlijku >:C 01:40:55 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Qstlijku that next time we meet. 01:42:01 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:42:01 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Qstlijku! Messenger of Heaven wanted me to tell you: >:C. 01:42:19 CHAT Qstlijku: What does that even mean? 01:42:21 CHAT Qstlijku: And what weapon? 01:42:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I have one. 01:42:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (bomb) 01:43:10 CHAT Qstlijku: I have another one 01:43:14 CHAT Qstlijku: +emotebomb 01:43:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I have a weapon too 01:43:14 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is now enabled! 01:43:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No. 01:43:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Do not set that off. 01:43:24 CHAT Qstlijku: In fact I did two of them this morning when no one else was on 01:43:26 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is now disabled. 01:43:36 CHAT Qstlijku: !emotebomb 01:43:36 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is disabled. To use emotebomb, please ask a moderator to enable the emotebomb with +emotebomb. 01:43:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And if you do another one I intend to do something about it, 01:44:02 CHAT Qstlijku: +emotebomb 01:44:02 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is now enabled! 01:44:04 CHAT Qstlijku: +emotebomb 01:44:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is now disabled. 01:44:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We edit too damn much here. 01:44:37 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:44:38 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:44:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I manually restored 176 revisions to one damn page. 01:44:39 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 2 kicks and 0 bans reported. 5 joins, 2 leaves, and 33 messages logged. 01:44:48 CHAT Qstlijku: So? 01:45:00 CHAT Qstlijku: Did you select all 176? :P 01:45:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We edit too much! CHAT /me bans editing. 01:45:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fail. 01:45:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes! 01:45:16 CHAT Qstlijku: (facepalm) 01:45:25 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 01:45:32 CHAT Qstlijku: 01:46:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: q come to my test wiki chat and I'll show my weapon 01:47:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and korra you can come to ;) 01:47:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh shit. 01:47:59 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:48:02 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 01:48:05 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) 01:48:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: aww he left 01:48:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hey Chase 01:48:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Chase McFly. 01:48:37 CHAT Chase McFly: Why were Atticus Anoethite and Menseger Devlin deleted? 01:48:47 CHAT Chase McFly: * Messenger Devlin 01:48:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wha 01:49:13 CHAT Chase McFly: In my email 01:49:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ohhh 01:49:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Syde and I are deleting all the pages getting rid of certain revisions. 01:49:37 CHAT Chase McFly: Savannah Whitesmith was deleted too, my email says 01:49:49 CHAT Chase McFly: Are you restoring them and their comments? 01:49:58 CHAT Hart New Bob: Atticus NEEDS a picture 01:50:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. We're deleting certain revisions on them. 01:50:13 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes. 01:50:18 CHAT C.Syde65: They are being restored. 01:50:19 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah. 01:54:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Hart come to my test wiki chat 02:00:27 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi. 02:01:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hi 02:03:09 CHAT Hart New Bob: kk 02:03:28 CHAT Hart New Bob: but i can find that! 02:09:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is there a reason 8 pages have yet to be restored? 02:09:56 CHAT Hart New Bob: Yes 02:10:28 CHAT Chase McFly: Why is RWA blank? 02:10:47 CHAT Chase McFly: The Demon's Light Wiki CHAT The Demon's Light Wiki CHAT 81 CHAT PAGES CHAT ADD CHAT CONTENT CHAT STAFF CHAT COMMUNITY CHAT EXPLORE CHAT DISCUSS CHAT Recent Wiki Activity CHAT Followed Pages only | See all activity > CHAT Auto-refresh: CHAT This wiki is waiting for you to get involved. Click on New page to start writing! 02:10:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't know. 02:10:59 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:11:02 CHAT Chase McFly: Sorry if that was flooding. 02:11:08 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, Chase McFly. 02:11:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Just wanted to show what I meant. 02:11:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Please don't flood chat. CHAT And it might be because Syde and I are deleting and undeleting pages. 02:11:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 02:11:18 CHAT Chase McFly: Sorry. 02:11:24 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) North Canoe. 02:11:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's okay. 02:11:41 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry but I am not North Canoe, but rather the Fix-It-Up-Chappie. 02:11:56 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 02:11:57 CHAT Chase McFly: Gotcha East Motorboat. 02:12:00 CHAT Chase McFly: :p 02:12:17 CHAT Hart New Bob: West Schooner 02:13:32 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:13:48 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:13:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000107 Anyone wanting to vote on this is more than welcome to do so. 02:15:36 CHAT Hart New Bob: nah 02:18:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Looks like we're done. 02:18:02 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen FalcoLombardi99 02:18:02 CBOT BrickleBot: Chase McFly: I last saw FalcoLombardi99 4 hours, 22 minutes, and 11 seconds ago. 02:18:11 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen LordBacoflim99 02:18:12 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen LordBacoflim99. Sorry. 02:20:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There seems to be an error when trying to undelete The Mysterious Light. CHAT Can you try, Syde? 02:20:44 JOIN Hopeydopeyloveslife has joined Team Demon Light. 02:20:50 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: hey everyoine 02:20:55 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: everyone 02:20:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Hopeydopeyloveslife. 02:21:08 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: hey korra 02:21:13 CHAT C.Syde65: Looks to be undeleted already. 02:21:22 QUIT Hopeydopeyloveslife has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:23:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. CHAT It must've finally went through. It kept giving me an error originally. 02:23:41 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:25:34 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah. 02:27:25 CHAT C.Syde65: I hate it when it does that. http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 02:28:14 CHAT Chase McFly: Blank, odd. 02:28:23 CHAT C.Syde65: It did that because it's exceeded the maximum number of edits, deletions, etc. and since all of those do not show on Special:WikiActivity, it's showing up blank. 02:28:35 CHAT C.Syde65: That it can display at a time. 02:29:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Because deletions and un-deletions don't show up on that page. They only show up on . 02:31:44 CHAT Hart New Bob: Ah. 02:33:11 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:42:10 CHAT Hopeydopeyloveslife: hey korra 02:42:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Looks to be undeleted already. 02:42:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. CHAT It must've finally went through. It kept giving me an error originally. 02:42:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah. 02:42:10 CHAT C.Syde65: I hate it when it does that. http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 02:42:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Blank, odd. 02:42:11 CHAT C.Syde65: It did that because it's exceeded the maximum number of edits, deletions, etc. and since all of those do not show on Special:WikiActivity, it's showing up blank. 02:42:11 CHAT C.Syde65: That it can display at a time. 02:42:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Because deletions and un-deletions don't show up on that page. They only show up on . 02:42:11 CHAT Hart New Bob: Ah. 02:42:11 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 02:42:46 JOIN Kpitt29 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:45:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Kpitt29. 02:47:49 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:48:48 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: sorry if this is rude but Syde if you're going to delete that many revisions and then restore them please use a bot. I've done the same thing more than once so i understand. 02:49:40 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: wait shit your bot doesn't have admin my bad 02:49:47 CHAT C.Syde65: It's fine. 02:50:16 CHAT C.Syde65: I could give my bot content and discussion mod, though there are still some things that only admins can delete. 02:50:29 CHAT Hart New Bob: Perhaps his bot can have temp admin?!!? 02:50:51 CHAT C.Syde65: When I'm not sure if there's any point, since it's already completed. 02:50:59 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: @bob or permanent admin 02:51:18 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, that as well. If agreed on. 02:51:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I botted myself while I was deleting and undeleting the revisions. :[[]]P 02:51:53 CHAT C.Syde65: You did? 02:51:56 CHAT C.Syde65: Didn't realise. 02:52:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm still a bot, in fact. CHAT I'm currently unbanning a lot of old disabled/blocked accounts and I didn't want to fill RC. 02:52:43 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 02:53:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You can give Syde BOT content moderator if you want, Syde. 02:53:42 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, sure. 02:54:05 CHAT C.Syde65: I was thinking of maybe asking if my bot could have content mod rights anyway. 02:54:27 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: added content mod 02:54:34 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay. 02:57:19 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:04:29 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG 03:04:44 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye (bye) 03:04:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 03:05:16 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:07:29 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:10:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log Rip. 03:12:33 CHAT C.Syde65: What's wrong? Is it the flooding? 03:13:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, it's just that it's a lot of work. 03:13:59 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah. 03:30:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay, that's done. 03:31:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now I'm going to go vote on the Administration reviews. 03:31:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay then. 03:31:15 CHAT C.Syde65: What was done? 03:31:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Unbanning all the accounts I had planned on unbanning. 03:31:38 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah. 03:32:30 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:32:34 CHAT Qstlijku: wtf 03:32:37 CHAT Qstlijku: Wiki Activity is empty 03:32:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hey, Q. 03:32:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah.. 03:32:46 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh from mass deletion 03:32:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Also PM 03:32:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That was due to Syde and I, rip. 03:33:03 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 03:33:05 CHAT C.Syde65: It was. 03:33:58 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 03:34:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Hart New Bob. 03:34:13 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:34:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh rip, I forgot to unbot mylse.f 03:34:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *myself* 03:46:37 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 03:46:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome again, Hart New Bob. 03:47:17 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 03:48:18 CHAT Qstlijku: Gotta go now 03:48:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 03:48:37 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:48:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: \o 03:49:40 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:51:02 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:04:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now I have a few more tasks to do here on TDL and then I'm done working on TDL for the night. 04:12:53 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:26:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Aiihuan 04:26:00 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Aiihuan 22 hours, 44 minutes, and 28 seconds ago. 04:29:11 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:29:37 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:30:30 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 04:30:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 04:31:17 CHAT Hart New Bob: Yes. 04:32:16 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 04:32:16 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Aiihuan! Messenger of Heaven wanted me to tell you: mind showing me how to make these portable? http://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/nonportableinfoboxes. 04:32:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Aii. 04:32:35 CHAT C.Syde65: AD! O/ 04:32:43 CHAT Aiihuan: Hi! ^^ 04:32:49 CHAT Aiihuan: Kitty needs my help, I see. c:< 04:32:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 04:37:08 CHAT Aiihuan: !tell Messenger of Heaven Praise BTS, then I will think about it. c:< 04:37:08 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Messenger of Heaven that next time we meet. 04:37:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol, savage. 04:37:38 CHAT Aiihuan: : p 04:37:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did you see my review of you in the administration review? Lol. 04:39:25 CHAT Aiihuan: Lol, yes- 04:39:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 04:39:45 CHAT Aiihuan: I think I will vote keep for all. 04:40:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (yes) 04:40:05 CHAT C.Syde65: (yes) 04:40:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:544905?useskin=oasis CHAT Lol. 04:40:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: His reply. 04:40:23 CHAT Aiihuan: lmao 04:40:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >Get the hell off my wall. CHAT I know that's rude, but that was kind of funny, tbh. 04:40:49 CHAT C.Syde65: Sounds like they didn't even bother to read the guy's second message. 04:41:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Seems almost like they just saw a second message without reading any of the words. 04:42:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There's more too. 04:42:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Where? 04:42:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:544906 04:44:47 CHAT Hart New Bob: i see you are bringing up my roasts 04:45:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You mean when you tried to roast and Philly destroyed you. 04:45:51 CHAT Hart New Bob: Philly had to step in for Red because i roasted him so good 04:51:19 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 04:51:59 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:52:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I just watched Thor: Ragnarok. 04:55:45 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:56:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 04:56:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Enjoy it. 04:57:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Ugh. Shouldn't have used those decoys with only +2 exp bonus. 04:57:21 CHAT C.Syde65: And there were no super ducks. 04:57:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 04:57:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did you enjoy it? 04:57:56 CHAT C.Syde65: No. 04:57:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That was an interesting movie. 04:58:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I won't spoil it. 05:06:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/d/f?sort=latest CC Discussions is still empty, lol. 05:06:59 CHAT C.Syde65: True. And no discussions means no finishing the style-sheet I made for CC. 05:07:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =eval if (TheKorraFanatic instanceof Bts) send("Korra likes BTS? (therp)"); 05:07:49 CBOT BrickleBot: Korra likes BTS? (therp) 05:07:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! 05:08:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And the Discussions looks already fits CC well. @Syde 05:08:10 CHAT Aiihuan: He secretly does. c: 05:08:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He does not! 05:08:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He likes zero BTS songs. 05:08:35 CHAT Aiihuan: > "He likes zero BTS songs." 05:08:37 CHAT Aiihuan: pls 05:08:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's true. 05:08:43 CHAT Aiihuan: You have liked several ones. > . > 05:08:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! CHAT Never happened! 05:09:32 CHAT Aiihuan: Suuure. 05:10:09 CHAT C.Syde65: 18:07:57 TheKorraFanatic: And the Discussions looks already fits CC well. @Syde CHAT What do you mean? 05:10:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Suuuure indeed. 05:10:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: On the Special Pages → Special:ListAdmins when was the last time an admin edited, and who was it? Last Bureaucrat was october 6, 2018.' 05:10:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (therp) 05:11:08 CHAT Aiihuan: Are they from future? : O 05:11:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Perhaps. :[[]]O 05:12:36 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test TheKorraFanatic.isBtsFan 05:12:36 CBOT BrickleBot: true 05:12:44 CHAT Aiihuan: True, indeed. 05:12:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop this! 05:12:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Not sure what you mean by "And the Discussions looks already fits CC well". 05:13:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The CC Discussions blends in perfectly with the rest of the wiki. 05:13:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bright af white. 05:13:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: You can modify it with CSS using JS. 05:13:42 CHAT Aiihuan: JS works on Discussions? 05:13:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes but the Discussions style-sheet is intended for users that have my Wikia Community Central Theme CSS enabled. 05:13:55 CHAT C.Syde65: According to Mario, yes. 05:14:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No. I just found a way to import CSS/JS to Discussions. 05:14:02 CHAT Aiihuan: Huh, did not know. 05:14:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But, this is only for personal use. 05:14:39 CHAT Aiihuan: I see. 05:15:02 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:15:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mario%26LuigiBowser%27sInsideStory/common.js 05:15:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She headed out. 05:15:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I made it where http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mario%26LuigiBowser%27sInsideStory/discussions.css gets imported into the discussions page when I click an external link to the page. 05:16:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, I have chathacks imported for some reason. 05:16:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Eww. 05:17:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ewww. 05:18:50 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 05:19:13 CHAT Aiihuan: And headed in. 05:19:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yay! 05:19:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wb. o/ 05:19:48 CHAT C.Syde65: wb AD! O/ 05:20:07 CHAT Aiihuan: \o : p 05:24:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 797 edits on CCC. CHAT I'm so close to 800. 05:27:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: You are due for an oil change at 5000. 05:27:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I change my engine oil every 5000 miles. Much more should I change the oil on you. 05:27:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 05:28:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: When you reach 5000 miles, come to my mechanic shop for an oil change. 05:28:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Alright then. 05:28:18 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 05:28:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Also, a true miracle happened. 05:28:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: One of the other SNSD admins came back. CHAT She edited one page and probably disappeared for another three months! 05:28:57 CHAT Aiihuan: rip 05:29:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Here is a funny video I made on not do do an oil change. CHAT yt="Q0u-rAJGwCU" 05:30:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Reeee. 05:30:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0u-rAJGwCU 05:30:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also that. Something is causing the chatags to be only {videos: true}. And there should be more than that. 05:31:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good night. I'm heading out. o/ CHAT It's 11:31 PM. 05:31:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Night! o/ 05:31:17 CHAT Aiihuan: Goodnight! ^^/ 05:31:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bye o/ 05:31:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.js?diff=next&oldid=80047 05:31:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: As usual, Aii is in charge. 05:31:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I think this change is causing it. 05:32:00 CHAT Aiihuan: Yay. ; p 05:32:04 CHAT Aiihuan: * : p 05:32:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I think the chatags variable assignment should be on the top of the page. 05:32:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But in general it really should not matter since the variable is defined before the chatags script is imported. 05:33:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Oh, 05:33:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: OH the script is not being imported at all! 05:33:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 05:33:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No wonder chatags are not working! 05:34:04 CHAT C.Syde65: big Test. 05:34:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Oh wait it actually is. 05:34:09 CHAT C.Syde65: They are working for me. 05:34:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Syde can import it, I guess. CHAT Or Aii. (think) 05:34:23 CHAT C.Syde65: But that may be partly because I have them imported globally. 05:34:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: God dang it. Why did Colour design it like this? 05:34:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: chatags ! ChatTags. 05:34:39 CHAT C.Syde65: ? 05:34:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And it is not the capitalization. 05:35:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: There is 2 t(s) in ChatTags while there is one in chatags 05:35:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The script is definitely being imported, though. 05:35:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So it must be my first theory. 05:36:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Or, it is my ChatTagsLink script. 05:36:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ah, it is indeed my ChatTagsLink script. 05:37:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That script is being imported before the main ChatTags script is being imported. So what it is doing is trying to assign chatags.tags.link. But since chatags.link is not defined since the main script is being imported last, it is throwing an error preventing it from being imported. 05:38:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Madiyunu CHAT And I thought you had to go! :} CHAT :| CHAT Hart New Bob CHAT Korra said "fuck it" because he has to prove a point 05:38:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 05:38:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Put my ChatTagsLink script after the main ChatTags script so chatags.tags.link can get defined. 05:38:53 CHAT Aiihuan: :} 05:39:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :} 05:39:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Anyways, I proved my point there, so now I must head out. 05:39:30 CHAT Aiihuan: Bye. :} 05:39:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. :} 05:39:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: If you do not understand my fix, I'll tell you tomorrow. 05:39:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You're in charge. :} 05:39:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: @Korra 05:39:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay, Mario. 05:39:49 CHAT Aiihuan: Okay. :} 05:40:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :} 05:40:52 KICK TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 05:50:00 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:50:15 JOIN Syde BOT has joined Team Demon Light. 05:50:16 CHAT Syde BOT: Syde BOT v2.0 is online! 05:50:17 CHAT C.Syde65: ^eval if (wgUserName "username") submitLogs = function(){}; 05:52:29 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 05:52:29 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Messenger of Heaven! Aiihuan wanted me to tell you: Praise BTS, then I will think about it. c:<. 05:52:44 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 05:52:55 CHAT C.Syde65: I didn't even see AD say that. 05:53:04 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 05:53:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !tell Aiihuan bish you better help!!!! >:C 05:53:14 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 05:53:20 CHAT C.Syde65: ^eval if (wgUserName "Syde BOT") submitLogs = function(){}; 05:54:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Wow, lol. 05:54:08 CHAT C.Syde65: Funny message. 05:55:55 CHAT C.Syde65: ^eval Droid.modCmds.leave(); 05:55:56 CHAT Syde BOT: I'm so sorry... 05:56:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Amazing how much delay there is. 05:56:34 CHAT C.Syde65: Before chat actually sees them leave. 05:57:11 QUIT Syde BOT has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:57:41 CHAT Hart New Bob: True 06:05:49 CHAT Hart New Bob: dead chat!? 06:06:34 CHAT C.Syde65: Well? 06:06:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Not quite. 06:07:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: night 06:07:38 CHAT C.Syde65: Night! o/ 06:08:00 CHAT Hart New Bob: \o 06:08:42 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 06:12:41 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 06:32:14 CHAT Syde BOT: I'm so sorry... 06:32:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Amazing how much delay there is. 06:32:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Before chat actually sees them leave. 06:32:14 CHAT Hart New Bob: True 06:32:14 CHAT Hart New Bob: dead chat!? 06:32:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Well? 06:32:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Not quite. 06:32:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: night 06:32:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Night! o/ 06:32:15 CHAT Hart New Bob: \o 06:32:15 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 06:33:14 JOIN Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined Team Demon Light. 06:33:28 QUIT Robot Jones is Omnipotent has been kidnapped by The Demon. 06:51:15 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 07:12:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Amazing how much delay there is. 07:12:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Before chat actually sees them leave. 07:12:16 CHAT Hart New Bob: True 07:12:16 CHAT Hart New Bob: dead chat!? 07:12:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Well? 07:12:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Not quite. 07:12:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: night 07:12:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Night! o/ 07:12:16 CHAT Hart New Bob: \o 07:12:16 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 07:41:09 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 07:41:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Harley! o/ 07:42:36 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hey uncle syde 07:42:58 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 07:46:40 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 07:51:08 QUIT Harleyquin16 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 07:52:29 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 08:12:18 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Harley! o/ 08:12:18 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hey uncle syde 08:12:18 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 08:12:18 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 08:23:15 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 08:23:38 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Harley! o/ 08:23:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Or should I say, Jarley? :P 08:29:33 QUIT Harleyquin16 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 08:30:24 QUIT C.Syde65 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 08:39:56 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 08:41:40 QUIT Harleyquin16 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 08:53:53 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 09:06:10 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 09:06:21 CHAT Jamesb1: o/ 09:17:50 CHAT C.Syde65: \o 09:18:59 CHAT Jamesb1: sup 09:32:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Harley! o/ 09:32:21 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hey uncle syde 09:32:21 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 09:32:21 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 09:32:21 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Harley! o/ 09:32:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Or should I say, Jarley? :P 09:32:21 CHAT Jamesb1: o/ 09:32:21 CHAT C.Syde65: \o 09:44:05 QUIT C.Syde65 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 09:54:17 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 09:54:27 CHAT C.Syde65: The sky. 10:07:32 CHAT C.Syde65: You probably noticed that Harley was here recently. 10:08:15 CHAT Jamesb1: yeh 10:26:44 CHAT C.Syde65: Well bye for now, I guess! o/ CHAT (Be back tomorrow!) :P 10:26:58 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 10:26:58 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 10:27:00 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 10:27:05 KICK C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65. 10:30:45 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 10:42:23 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 11:12:25 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 11:42:27 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 12:12:31 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 12:17:46 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 12:42:34 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 12:53:36 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 12:53:59 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 12:54:37 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: hey (Robin) 12:56:58 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 12:59:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hey 13:22:37 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 13:22:37 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: hey (Robin) 13:49:21 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 13:50:47 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 2016 04 23